Want to be Loved
by emmyromain1998
Summary: A cute, fluffy AU Malec one shot with Alec being sexy as he sings and Magnus finding the love of his life! Super cute. I enjoyed writing so hoped you enjoy reading!


_**Hi Everyone!**_

 _ **This is based off of Magnus meeting Alec in a different way. Cute, fluffy MALEC! Who can resist that? I tried a different point of view for this fanfic so hopefully it ends up okay! If you enjoy it feel free to review i'm always opened to reviews and comments! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters because they belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

This is a bad idea. This has been a bad idea since the very beginning but Catarina made the point of "if you don't take chances you'll never find someone" but she doesn't understand the joys of dating. All of my dates have either ended horribly or just horribly awkward. Yet here I am on another date. This time though the guy – John – had at least some class to suggest a bar with live music. John had dark hair and dark eyes so nothing special about him but definitely wasn't bad to look at. Just like the last five guys I've dated.

"That's a good start already Magnus! You love live music; I don't know why you're so concerned!" Cat says excitedly. Had I been talking to her this whole time? Apparently so but I didn't even realize it. Cat looks through my closest for fun; I've already picked an outfit so I think she's just doing this to look distracted and not show me how bored she really is.

"I guess so but everything about John is like the past 15 people I've gone on dates with, there's nothing different or.. or special about him." I sigh.

"Well you'll never know until you try and you're going to be going out to try in…" I watch Cat check the time then look back at me. "Ten minutes. TEN MINUTES MAGNUS. Your date is picking you up in ten minutes so you're getting ready. _Now."_

Catarina forces my clothes in my arms and pushes me to my bathroom then closes the door. "I'm going! You have ten minutes, text me if you need to be saved and be open Magnus! You have to try!" She calls through the closed door.

"Yes ten minutes I heard you the first three times! Thanks Cat!" I call back and hear her leave then I'm left in silence. I look at myself in the mirror and talk myself into getting ready. I'm wearing a classy burgundy suit with some old gold cufflinks. For my makeup I have some simple glittery eyeliner on and mascara as well as some lip gloss to make them plumper. Before I know it the doorbell rings and I force myself to get the door.

"Hello John. You look lovely this evening." I fake a smile. He looks like a complete douche. I don't think he realizes that the bar we're going to is of a higher calibre than his trashy baggy jeans and his fashion disaster top that's too big; if we were going to another place that would be a great outfit but not for the _Treble Maker_.

"Thanks! You look… wow. That colour is amazing on you." John seems to be practically drooling and it makes me uncomfortable so I smile.

"Thank you Jonathan. How about we get going hm? Our reservation is soon."

"What? Oh right. Good idea."

John leads me downstairs to his car and so I get in after he opens the door for me. The drive is uncomfortable with awkward small talk but I manage to make it. He even tries to hold my hand or touch my leg; to be honest I'm not sure which one but I let it happen because Cat said too.

We get to the _Treble Maker_ and we get our table but that's all I remember. The rest is a blur; Casual chatting with this boy, drab music, semi decent food. It isn't until the musicians change that I find myself enjoying the evening again.

John drones on about his life while I only half listen since I'm actually watching the new musician. He's tall, dark and handsome – he even has blue eyes with his black hair! It's my favourite combination! I'm not even listening to the music at this point until he begins playing one of my favourite John Legend songs – _Wanna be Loved_. I think I'm dead. He sings the song perfectly and oh wow his voice grovels and is deep and –

"Don't you agree?" I hear John again and I realize I'm not listening at all.

"Hm? Oh yes of course." I fake a smile and right before I turn to look at John the singer winks at me. I think… but it still makes my heart flutter.

"Magnus you're not even listening to what I'm saying." John says, somewhat disappointedly.

"What!? That's ridiculous John, I'm listening just appreciating this song!"

"I asked you if you agreed that ducks are aliens."

"Well I do!" He doesn't seem convinced and I blush from embarrassment. "Or maybe I just missed what you said." I mumble my words. I didn't think he would catch me or that I would get that distracted…

"It's okay; I must have missed the fact that you weren't interested as well."

Then just like that he gets up and walks away; leaving me with the bill and no way home.

"John! John wait!" He ignores me and I'm left alone at this table and I feel like an idiot. Maybe I should just settle with someone because I don't think I'm going to get anyone at this point.

I pay for the bill and start packing up my things at the same time as the singer finishes up his set and starts packing up; I think he keeps looking at me. _Go for it Magnus. Your date left you so why not take a chance?_ I hear Cat's voice in my head and I convince myself to go up to the handsome boy as well as speak to him.

"You're really good. I love that song and you did an incredible cover of it." I smile. The boy looks up at me and smiles and my heart stops right then and there.

"Wow thank you. No one really compliments my music. Thank you." The blue eyed boy smiles at me again. "Are you okay? I saw your date leave you, that's a really shitty thing to do."

"Oh, you mean John? Yea it wasn't great but to be honest I was staring at you more than listening to him." I grin at the boy and my comment makes him blush deeply.

"Really? Wow, I've had people hit on me but not someone so… so good looking."

"I'm Magnus Bane." I say simply and hold out my hand for him to shake it.

"Alec. Alexander Lightwood." He smiles back and shakes my hand. As soon as our hands touch my heart flutters again. This one is different, I can feel it.

"Well nice to meet you Alexander Lightwood," I purr and smirk, "and I must say you are very good looking as well."

"Thanks. Maybe you would want to grab a drink or two before you left? I'm done my set and you might as well end this night on a good note."

My heart is beating so fast that I can't even think but I manage to smile and nod. "I'd like that Alexander. A lot."

The rest of the evening was us chatting, only having a few drinks but it was the best evening I've had in years. This boy is different, I can tell; we're even going on another date.


End file.
